Field of Invention
The embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a circuit structure and method; more particularly, to a power supply system and method for converting power thereof.
Description of Related Art
Electric vehicles are drawing more and more interests in recent years as they are more ecologically friendly compared with traditional gasoline powered vehicles. In particular, electric buses are booming in the development of urban public transportation.
Being promising in many aspects, the energy storage and charging of electric buses still remain a challenge. One economical way is to charge the electric bus batteries when the bus stops at a station, with the intermittent charging mode featured by high charging power during a short period of time. However, this intermittent charging mode increases the burden of the power grid and may cause instability issues. Furthermore, it is difficult for integrating green energy such as solar/wind power in future systems.
There has been much effort in trying to find solutions to the aforementioned problems. Nevertheless, there is still a need to improve the existing apparatuses and techniques in the art.